fenauriversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iris Falco
Whoops! This article is currently a baby stub. You can help Fenauriverse Wiki by helping us add to it. Iris Falco, or just Iris, is the protagonist of The Hunter of Fenaur. Iris plays the role of the name title hunter, being tasked at the beginning of the comic to seek out Dezar Valentine. He also appears in Psychteria. Appearance In The Hunter of Fenaur, Iris is depicted as a thin but somewhat muscular man. He has medium brown skin, black colored eyes, and long black hair, which he wears in a low pony-tail. Outfit wise Iris is usually seen wearing black boots, purple pants, a black tank top, and a sleeveless jacket vest. Personality Iris possess a cool but serious attitude. He focuses immensely well on his tasks, and remains dedicated to his missions longer than most people would. Given this, though, Iris can often come off as aloof and distant. However, as evidenced by the aid he gave to Thistle, he is not unkind. At the same time, however, Iris can come across as arrogant and flippant given his rampant generous wealth that he cares little for. When faced with a challenge, Iris becomes intensely fierce, attacking swiftly and often without mercy. Abilities Knife Throwing Iris is well-known for his knife throwing skills. When Iris first meets Thistle, he easily one-shot kills a man trying to harass Thistle. Combat Iris is shown to be combat able, easily beating up his enemies for a time as shown in Psychteria. Illusion Awareness According to Iris, he is able to see through most illusions and deceptions. Comic Depictions Backstory Little is known about Iris' backstory before The Hunter of Fenaur takes place. What can be pieced together, however, is that Iris had an uncle who went missing sometime before the comic. The Hunter of Fenaur In The Hunter of Fenaur, Iris is first seen when he is summoned by the King of Fenaur and given the task to hunt down the immortal assassin, Dezar. On his way to supply at Rose Village, however, he meets the streetwalker Thistle. Curious about Thistle's similar traits to Dezar, Iris asks Thistle out to dinner, where he ultimately angers Thistle who leaves him without answers. Unsatisfied, Iris orders Thistle's company at the brothel, where he shows up much to Thistle's consternation. After the two talk some more, however, Iris manages to convince Thistle to help him. Psychteria Relationships Thistle Iris has a somewhat mixed relationship with Thistle. While Iris saves Thistle and treats him kindly, much of it could be argued to simply derive from Iris' desire to complete his mission. However, a defining quality of their relationship is Iris' fascination with Thistle, which seems to extend beyond the mission parameters. After sleeping with Thistle, Iris also is shown to regret the action, showing his genuine care for Thistle's well-being. Telari, the King of Fenaur Not much is known about Iris' relationship with Telari. However, he does portray a sense of respect and duty to him. Dezar In The Hunter of Fenaur, Iris seems to possess a cold disdain for Dezar, arguably derived from the fact Dezar is his target. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:HoFCharacters Category:PCharacters Category:The Hunter of Fenaur